What A Name Can Hide
by dragonsfootballchick
Summary: what does 1 witch possess to cause the fear of the greatest wizard of the century, let alone her friends, new enemies and allies an what of the prophecy(DMHG)
1. chapters 1 through 19

WNH chaps published... What a Name Can Hide Chapter # 1 Memories  
center FLASHBACK /center  
  
"Why hello Miss Granger, so nice of you to finally join us," Voldemort's cruel banter rang throughout the chambers, as he and his fellow Death Eaters closed ranks around the defenseless girl. "Would you care to stay, you would, oh lovely," he sneered, before muttering the contercurse to the silencing charm the girl has been subjected to. She choked as one of the men roughly removed the unnecessary gag. She gave a glare of pure venom to all those who dared approach her, even the so called 'Lord.' He merely chuckled as he twirled her wand between his spidery fingers, grinning maliciously at the blue-lipped and bloody girl. "Care to speak now, eh, Mudblood?" He provoked, the insult sliding evenly over his crimson tongue.  
  
"Why yes, actually I shall," she paused as another Death Eater roared.  
  
"Crucio!" Hermione writhed in pain, but had made up her mind long ago not to scream. She could hear the laugh of the Death Eaters Subside as they realized that she was not screaming. "Bitch," the Death Eater snarled. She smiled ruefully as she struggled to a standing position; they all gaped in shock at her. She had been through almost a week of purely unforgivable curses, minus the killing one, bouts of 'Crucio' had filled the air, she had been given no food, and barely any water, yet she still had the power to stand.  
  
"My Lord," one cried out in anguish, "she simply can't be human!" He writhed and screamed as a single 'Crucio' was directed at him.  
  
"No," Voldemort said, almost languidly, "she is human, but her determination is admirable." He paused to sip his wine. "But this will merely bring her more pain until the information is given."  
  
"How many times," Hermione said, her voice cracked from dehydration, "do I have to tell you," she paused to swallow, as her throat constricted once more, begging her for nourishment. "I will not tell you of the curse that will kill your lord, nor the one to kill my friends," she smiled forlornly, "and I most certainly will not tell you how to immune yourselves to Veritaserum or the 'ever so popular' Avada Kedavera you /I are so fond of."  
  
"So basically, we torture you to death, for nothing else can kill you, and your damn stubbornness will not allow you to live?" Sneered a cloaked figure that she recognized.  
  
"No," she paused, "you all will suffer, yes even you Lucius," she was forced to pause once more as the air grew thick with Lucius's cries of pain.  
  
"Now look what you've done, imbecile," Voldemort sneered, "You've been recognized by the Mudblood. Crucio!"  
  
Hermione watched as the grown man before her writhed and screamed in pain, a knock on the door startled them all.  
  
"We will finish this later," Voldemort hissed. "Crabbe the potion, NOW!"  
  
A new voice interrupted the turmoil caused by the men as they concealed themselves, "Father?" The voice called uncertainly, "Father the minister is here to see you."  
  
"Why don't you all come in?" A new voice called. Hermione turned to face where Voldemort had stood; in his place was a man that looked very similar to Lucius indeed.  
  
"Polyjuice potion," she croaked as they cast the silencing and concealing charms on her.  
  
Draco entered the room, followed by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. She wanted to scream and be seen, by anyone, just to get out of this place.  
  
"Lucius, are you all right?" Fudge questioned at his ragged breathing and lax posture in place of his normally aristocratic air.  
  
"Forgive my intrusion Minister, but Lucius and myself had just been finishing a friendly sporting duel, for old times' sake before you arrived.  
  
"Aah, well then, would you like to begin our discussion here then, for your convenience Lucius?" Fudge questioned amiably.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore; a power was building in her to rival the ferocity of the sun. She wanted out, and she wanted it now. She screamed, startling them all. "W-who's there!" Fudge cowered at the new tone present."  
  
"My apologies Minister, I did not mean to frighten you," Hermione said. Although her voice was horribly dry, parched and dismal, the tone itself was soothing. "I merely wished to be acknowledged by someone who might have the power to remove me from this hellhole of a torture chamber."  
  
"What!" Fudge exclaimed, outraged, "Lucius would never do such a thing."  
  
"Oh I assure you he would, in fact the mere presence of my body here proves that," she paused, "Oh but that's right, I was able to break the silencing charm but not the cloaking one, my apologies once more." She remained silent and crept up to Voldemort's disguise, removing her wand from his pocket.  
  
"Allow me to reintroduce myself," she raised her wand only to have it snatched away. "Hey!" she cried out.  
  
"Why would a ghost have a wand, and furthermore this looks familiar," Draco pondered while examining the stick.  
  
"Give me back my wand, now ferret!" She shouted, angry once more.  
  
"No one calls me Ferret," he in turn shouted at where he assumed her to be.  
  
"My friends and I have, ever since fourth year you pompous bastard." She paused to breathe. "Now if you don't give me back my wand I'll have to break the spell the same way I broke the silencing charm."  
  
"No one can break those charms!" he shouted at the air.  
  
"Just like no one can survive six days with no food and water, with Crucio's all the while? Just like no one can discover an immunity to Veteranism? Just like no one can survive the Avada Kedavera without someone dying for him or her? Just like no one can do all this!" she shrieked in rage.  
  
"Well what have you done," he laughed at the air around him.  
  
"Survived all that I have said, and the killing curse by your father and his 'lord' as well as been fed nothing for the past week and been trapped her cursed all the while, no food or drink, I have not screamed since the day after I was brought here, and I have been forced to drink the said truth potion and still divulged not one fact, nor the secrets I know, of all of you, plus the Death Eaters here are itching to torture me again, I know. I will reveal myself to all of you, and maybe them you'll recognize me, especially from when my friends and I made the polyjuice potion ourselves in second year to impersonate members of your house so as to see what you knew of the chamber of secrets. See you soon, eh, Ferret?"  
  
"What!" he shouted in outrage. Only to be cut off by a scream of power and to be temporarily blinded, like the others ion the room by a flash of golden light. Before him stood a tattered and bloody Hermione Granger...Wait, Granger! She mumbled something he didn't understand, and her wand shot from his grasp, along with his father's, Voldemort's, Fudge's, and twenty or so appearing from around the room.  
  
"Now do you believe me Malfoy?" She questioned wearily, leaving all the others gaping in shock.  
  
"H-how'd you do that?" Lucius roared.  
  
"A simple bit of wand less magic sir, now if you'll excuse me," she paused. "Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted waving her arm in an arc around the room. "And now to reveal those whom are hidden," she grinned maliciously, "first those I can specifically recall torturing and beating me." She conjured chairs for Fudge, Draco and Lucius. "Revealio!" She cried as twenty or so bodies appeared, strewn throughout the room. "Now, do you believe in the threat of Voldemort, Mr. Fudge?" She watched as he nodded hurriedly. "I will allow you to unmask them, as otherwise you would surely not believe me. Finite Incatatium Singularis." He sprang from the bonds to stand hurriedly. "If you don't mind now that I finally have my wand I am a tad parched," she paused, "Accio Water." And greedily drank the glass. "Now, oh yes, I must call the Aurors and Dumbeldore." At his curt nod she began to chant, "Phenixeum ambe coru challa accio detre numero uno cadne burno qualmes quirro inde tummo!" finishing with a giant dark mark in the sky, although colored a light blue, shrouded by flames, and halfway concealed by a phoenix. "Oh I like how that turned out," she grinned, musing to herself.  
  
Moments later Dumbledore burst through the doors, followed by Alastor Moody, Arthur and Bill Weasely, as well as many others. "Miss Granger, how did you manage the lovely mark in the sky, and who are all these-" Mr. Weasely broke off, finally surveying the area around him. The others simply gaped or stared at the bloody corpse of a girl, surrounded by a faint golden aura.  
  
The girl smiled, wincing slightly, her posture relaxing enough to still keep her upright. "Good, now that all is well I ca-" she broke off, teetering once, before collapsing where she stood, causing havoc among the Aurors.  
  
"Bloody Idiots!" Draco roared, "get the damn girl food and medical aid!" He shouted at the oblivious bastards. One nodded and disappeared with a 'pop' the shields against apparation in the immediate area dispersed at the caster's unconsciousness.  
  
"Finite Incantatium Singularis," Dumbledore spoke lazily, pointing his want at Draco. "Now, why don't you help Miss Granger, as you would anyone else Mr. Malfoy." He spoke, his voice leaving no room for objection.  
  
"Yes sir," Draco spoke, fully aware of the other presences in the room looking at Dumbledore as if he was mad. He turned to the Aurors and said calmly, "what do you think I'm a Death Eater?" There were terse mutters before they quickly dispersed as Draco lifted Hermione's featherweight body from the cold stone floor. 'She can't weigh even a hundred pounds' he thought dismally shocked at this. "Headmaster, she shall reside in the fourth guest room, I trust you will be alright with that?" At his curt nod the boy added, "oh and wait about another forty-five minutes to examine my father's associate there." He said gesturing to the unconscious Voldemort in disguise. "You'd be extremely pleased with the girl's abilities, I'm sure." He smirked at Dumbledore's chuckle and swept from the room, the blood coated girl in his arms.  
  
"Damn this, why do I have to care for her," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Put me down," she stated firmly, albeit rather weakly as she regained her consciousness. He ignored her comment as he continued his long strides down the hall. "I said," she began only to be interrupted by,  
  
"I know what you said bitch, but I don't take orders from you." He snarled, he was no more accustomed to the idea than her, but didn't dare disobey Dumbledore. He shoved open a door with his elbow and strode into a lavishly decorated bedroom. The room consisted of pale blues and greens, with a lavish bed on the far left. He dropped her on the soft bed, chuckling at her surprised squeak.  
  
"Ernie," he called, clapping his hands twice.  
  
A small house elf appeared, dressed nicely, although still shoddily compared to his master. "Yes Master," he asked humbly.  
  
"Get Theo and bring some food and drink here, as well as a change of clothes for the girl, and under no circumstances is she permitted to leave these chambers." He paused before adding, "and bring up Lucy," as an afterthought.  
  
"Yes Sir," Ernie nodded before disappearing with a small 'pop' and reappearing moments later with a tray of all sorts of food, a small flagon of Butterbeer and followed by a old-looking mediwitch.  
  
"Theo," Draco spoke, acknowledging the lady, "Miss Granger is in need of your care and supervision, and I'm sure Ernie has already explained the circumstances?"  
  
"Yes Draco, now you run along," she admonished lightly, not even noticing Hermione. Hermione attempted to prop herself up on her elbows, and thus was when the woman first saw her. "Oh Merlin!" She gasped in horror, rushing to the girl's side.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione choked out, "I just want to eat." She said, longingly eyeing the platter in the house elf's hands  
  
"By all means," Draco said, seating himself on an adjacent chair. He amusedly watched the girl struggle to fend off the old woman and eat at the same time. He chuckled at each outburst, finding this relatively amusing.  
  
Moments later, when Hermione had finished the sandwiches, she pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at her forehead. "Child, what are you doing?" Theo screeched, causing them both to wince. She snatched Hermione's wand away.  
  
"I I WAS /I going to heal myself with my wand, but I can do it without, it just takes more energy," she snapped, her patience running thin. "That's why I did not break the spells sooner, I had not eaten therefore the energy to avoid being killed or to nullify the Veritaserum forced into my system. I am lucky I was able to keep the secrets and my life." She said mundanely. She closed her eyes and clenched her muscles, wincing as the old lashes, burns, scars, and cuts tore open at the action.  
  
"Stop that," Theo shrieked in horror, only to see a soft yellow glow begin to encompass the girl's body, fading the scars, sealing the cuts and burns, as well as healing them quickly. The two gaped in shock as the glow seeped back into her skin.  
  
"Umm, do you by any chance have a washcloth for this blood?" Hermione timidly asked the woman, who was still speechless in shock.  
  
"H-how," she stuttered.  
  
"The same way I broke out of the concealment charm, the silencing charm, avoided being killed, and immuned myself to the Veteranism." She said mildly, picking at the dried blood on her skin. Draco stood from his perch on the chair and said,  
  
"I guess it is now pointless to heal or confine her," he said languidly stretching, and approaching the bathroom, he opened the door and spoke. "you may use this room, there are all the necessities inside, as well as a change of clothes," he said, eyeing the still bloody and torn up garments that she was wearing. Truth be told, he didn't mind the clothes she wore at all, they were deliciously torn, showing lots of skin, but hiding enough so as to leave her modesty intact. He mentally slapped himself for such a thought at any girl, much less Granger.  
  
"T-thank you," she stuttered, scurrying into the bathroom for a shower and to change.  
  
center END FLASHBACK /center  
  
Chapter # 2  
  
New Revelations  
  
Hermione woke up in the Infirmary in a cold sweat, 'damn, that's the third time this week,' she mentally chastised herself for the memories and dreams that plagues her throughout the night, despite the Dreamless Sleep Potion she had taken not an hour earlier.  
  
She had been confined to the infirmary for the past four weeks since she had been 'rescued' from the Malfoy manor. She snorted with derision at this common term for it. She hadn't been rescued damn it, she had rescued herself. But Voldemort and the Inner Circle's escape from Azakaban had everyone on edge. She was still months ahead of everyone in the subjects, and had taken her Sixth Year Examinations almost a week ago, luckily for her. For she was forbidden from attending class, or doing anything at all. They all thought her too fragile, 'fragile my ass,' she mentally complained, angry at all the insisted lethargy forced upon her.  
  
Almost all the students, minus the 2nd through 7th year Slytherins had visited her at one point in time in the few weeks she had been back. If not for worry, then to simply see the first girl to survive Avada Kedavera totally unscathed, and by Voldemort no less. Harry and Ron had visited often, "you're the talk of the school Mione," Ron exclaimed countless times.  
  
"Yea," Harry would add, "they're finally leaving me alone, and the presses are having a field day with this. She grinned halfheartedly. She couldn't bring herself to tell even her best friends. The only ones who knew what really happened were those who had been there. Of course all the students had asked her countless times, but she gave no answers to any of them. To Harry and Ron she said,  
  
"Ron, ask your dad." And would change the subject. About the second week Mr. Weasley had finally told them all, that including Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. She had immediately received letters from all but Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley and Bill, whom had been there. She was slightly miffed by this, and even more so when Mrs. Weasley appeared the next day and stayed for three days, fussing and bustling about in anxiety at Hermione's health. The fact that she had been perfectly healthy since before she returned to school didn't seem to mean anything to anyone. She groaned as she sat up, her muscles finally embracing movement. But it was at that time that Madam Profamry chose to enter and screeched. "Young lady, lay back down this instant!" She snorted and sat up further. Harry and Ron walked in, laughing, until they spotted her,  
  
"Mione, you shouldn't be out of bed," They exclaimed together, rushing over to lift her and lay her down once more. She let out a strangled cry of frustration, but said nothing.  
  
"Good evening all," said Albus Dumbledore as he entered.  
  
"Good evening Professor," the students replied.  
  
"May I speak to Miss Granger alone for a moment, alone?" He asked politely.  
  
"Of course sir," Hermione added quickly, as Poppy shooed the boys out.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad new." He stated and she unconsciously began to hold her breath. He inhaled slowly before continuing," we have recently discovered that you are a prime target for Voldemort, as well as, Miss Granger you are adopted." He stated gravely.  
  
"What!" She shrieked.  
  
"Shh," he hushed importantly. "No one must know of this, not even Harry and Ron. He explained with utmost urgency. For you are already a target, more so than Harry, Furthermore it has been decided that you must go into hiding Miss Prewitt."  
  
She began to sob softly, "why is it that when Harry and I finally started dating everything went wrong?" She sobbed louder.  
  
"Everything will be right in good time," Dumbledore comforted, patting her shoulder, before standing. "Poppy," he said loudly.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked, her head popping around the door.  
  
"Send the boys back in, I believe it is my time to go."  
  
"Alright then," she hummed as she briskly walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, Harry and Ron rushed in. Seeing their friend in distress they rushed over to her and enveloped her into a brotherly hug, although Harry's was more of an intimate one, seeing as he was her boyfriend.  
  
"I-I have t-to g-go," she choked out between heart-wrenching sobs. The boys' released her in surprise.  
  
"What!" they shouted in outrage.  
  
"T-there are m-many reasons," she said, calming down. "F-first, he wants to k-kill me more than you," she said nodding at Harry. "S-second, the incident, t-third the capture, and the others I cannot even begin to s- say." She ended up crying out through a fresh batch of tears.  
  
"But that means we wont be able to see each other," Harry said dismally.  
  
"To hell with that," Ron shouted, "we wont be able to see her in general, never mind be in love." Both boys looked close to tears themselves.  
  
"I leave at the end of the year," she sniffled.  
  
"That's the day after tomorrow!" they shouted in outrage, earning a weak and watery smile from Hermione.  
  
"I know," she stated morosely.  
  
What a Name Can Hide  
  
Chapter # 3  
  
New Revelations  
  
Summer had ended pitifully for Hermione, of course she WAS still going to go to Hogwarts, but she would not be allowed to reveal her true identity. She would have to start all over again. 'Just great,' she thought sardonically, 'can't get any worse.'  
  
She self-consciously adjusted her newly lightened hair, the once chocolate brown now a dirty blonde, maybe even light brown, containing natural highlights. Her now sapphire blue eyes were on the verge of tears, outlined in a lighter blue shadow and black mascara. She breathed deeply, adjusting the tight black halter-top held up by a small chain, and with 'Attitude' written across the front in fancy script. The shirt was artfully torn, and accompanied by severely baggy moss green pants, adorned with a heavy belt and chains. She sighed, retying her sneakers before standing, not bothering to don her robes as the train halted. She would arrive just after the others, in time for the sorting. ' Wonder what house I'll be in this time,' she thought cynically.  
  
She arrived in the entranceway at the same time as the other students, attracting several odd, or lustful looks from the boys, as well as mixed reactions from the girls. Awe was the most common from both genders. She was walking when she heard it,  
  
"Lavender, hey babe, haven't seen you since last week!" The voice exclaimed longingly.  
  
'Please, don't let it be him,' her mind pleaded desperately. She spotted the speaker a few people ahead of her. It was Harry; he was kissing Lavender, well more like snogging senseless. She felt her throat constrict. When they finally parted for air she eyed them with disgust as Lavender said,  
  
"It's great, now that Granger's gone, I've hated keeping these rendezvous secret since 5th year," she giggled incessantly. Hermione's stomach churned, then turned to lead. She paled, desperately wishing she was anywhere else, but she refused to cry, she was better than that.  
  
She walked calmly into the hall, her eyes attracting attention, far too much in her opinion. So she leaned against the doorframe in a bored manner, observing the hall before her.  
  
She watched professor McGonnagall escort the timid first years into the hall, tuning out the sorting hat's new rhyme. Normally she would be eagerly scribbling the tune down, in earnest efforts to remember. But not this year, no things were going to change, she thought darkly as she scowled at a fourth year Hufflepuff boy eyeing her body boldly. He took the hint and resumed talking to his housemates.  
  
She refocused her attention as Dumbledore stood, silencing the hall.  
  
"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope to begin the New Year off with a bang, but before the feast can commence I have a few announcements." He paused, "in light of recent events, one of our most valued students, a Miss Hermione Granger, has been forced to go into hiding at the hands of Voldemort," he paused as the students collectively shuddered, with few remaining composed. She of course was one of the few. "Furthermore," he added, drawing attention once more, "in her place we have a new student joining us, Miss Mya Prewitt, please come forward to be sorted into your seventh year house." He said in a fatherly tone.  
  
There were tense whispers and chatters throughout the hall as she strode forward, the chains hanging from her belt clinking merrily. The most common comments were on her appearance as well as, 'they were killed the same night as the Potters,', 'she's hott,' or, 'I didn't know the two Gryfinndors had a child!'  
  
She approached the three-legged stool and sat down as the overlarge hat plopped on her brow, covering her eyes. The students saw this as an escape and out rightly eyed her, and chatter ensued full-fledged throughout the hall.  
  
"Hello Miss Prewitt, or formerly Miss Granger," the hat greeted whispering in her ear.  
  
"Hello," she replied.  
  
"Ahh let's see your memories before we sort you again." And with that she saw a torrent of images flooding her mind. She gasped as it settled on a particular memory, on that happened the last day of the 6th year.  
  
center FLASHBACK /center  
  
Hermione hugged Harry, crying piteously as the feast ended, she would be remaining at Hogwarts for another few hours, while Harry, Ron, and the rest of the school would board the train to leave. She clutched him tighter, for what would be her last embrace with him.  
  
As he walked away he shouted, "I'll never forget you Mione, I'll stay single till you get back, I promise." The tone of what appeared blatant sincerity striking a chord in her heart, causing her to cry only harder.  
  
This followed by a replay of the scene in the entranceway just minutes earlier.  
  
"Ahh, I see," the hat said silkily, ignoring the stares of the students at the length of time taken to sort the girl. "A thirst for revenge, bravery, intelligence, cunning, as well as your newly discovered blood. That can leave me only one option for your new house."  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, waking the hall from its reverie. The tables burst into applause, particularly the Slytherin one, as well as hoots, whistles and catcalls from the boys throughout the tables.  
  
She gracefully leapt from the high stool and sauntered to the table, taking a seat farthest from the people she recognized. The 'hey babe's' and, 'whatcha doing later?'  
  
As she took moved to sit who would beat her to it, none other than Malfoy. He pulled her chair out smoothly, and pushed it in for her before sauntering back to the other side of the table for his seat, but instead chose to sit opposite her, and next to Blaise Zabini. She watched him warily, with a critical eye.  
  
"Hello," he began, his voice procuring his usual drawl, "welcome to Slytherin, not to be rude or anything, but how did a babe like you come from two ditzy Gryfinndors? And by the way my name's-"He was cut off.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I know already." She snapped, patience thin. This attracting a few choice glances, no one stood up to Malfoy but the 'Golden trio,' but one was gone. They carefully eyed the situation as she spoke icily.  
  
"Oh, I dunno, Ferret," she said venom in her voice, earning a few gasps and pale faces. "But I think that your girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, or Parkinslut, whichever you prefer, is a little lonely, why don't you go grace another with your 'oh so wonderful' presence? Eh, Ferret?"  
  
The majority of the great hall erupted in laughter, as the few who hadn't heard were being given rushed explanations, as well as an indignant shriek from Pansy.  
  
"What did you call me?" Draco thundered, causing the hall to go silent.  
  
"Oh, I dunno," she quipped smartly, "but since you went and interrupted everyone's meal why don't you try to leash in your temper Ferret."  
  
The hall presently began to snicker, mostly along the Gryfinndor table, and many of the underclassmen 'oohed,' at her 'bravery.'  
  
"No one, and I mean no one messes with me, get that straight Mudblood." He snarled. The hall abruptly silenced as he realized what he had said, ' oh shit!' he thought.  
  
"What did you call me?" Mya (Mione) asked, her voice deadly calm, portraying no emotions whatsoever, increasing the silence tenfold.  
  
'Oh shit,' he thought again.  
  
A hazy blue aura began to surround the girl, terrifying many at the Slytherin table to back away in open fear, he himself took two steps back, but only displayed traces of fear.  
  
"I, Mya Prewitt, am most certainly not a Mudblood," she began, her voice turning his blood to ice, causing many to back away further, he wanted to but was helplessly rooted to the spot. She continued, "There are most certainly no Mudbloods in this hall, Muggle-borns, yes, but no Mudbloodds." She paused to calm down, the aura diminishing slightly. The hall hung on her every word. "Mudblood does not mean one of Muggle ancestry, it means of dirty blood, there is no similarity, but, it does stand for a pureblooded scum not worthy to bear his own blood title." She glared pointedly at him. "So in the simplist sense, the only Mudblood here is I you /." The hall gasped as one entity, immediately thundering into applause at her outburst. She resumed her seat and picked a piece of lint from her top.  
  
Many came up to her and congratulated her, she shooed them away, annoyed. They finally took the hint, but then one more appeared...  
  
"Bloody brilliant, that was," Harry said, appearing at her side.  
  
"Arigatou," she said, smirking at his confusion. Then adding, "now go away you cheating bastard." Her voice icy and low, a gravel undertone, scaring a nearby Slytherin boy. "Oh yes and I do believe I actually agree with the Ferret when he calls you 'the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass.'" She stood in the same graceful manner and swept from the deadly silent room. 'Geez it's quiet in here' she thought as she heard.  
  
"What did you say about me Malfoy!?" Harry roared, one of which to rival the lions of his house.  
  
"Never mind that, where do you get off telling her about the 'Ferret' incident?!" Draco thundered in reply, his face livid.  
  
Blaise stood, brushing his black unruly long bangs from his emerald-colored eyes as he spoke, "perhaps, she is not as she appears to be, for apparently neither of you has said anything to her of the sorts."  
  
Both boys looked dumbstruck, before turning on their heels and speeding out of the hall. The caught her at her leisurely stride halfway to the door.  
  
"Who are you!?" They cried in unison, somewhat apprehensive of their answer.  
  
"Mya Prewitt," she answered calmly, unfazed as she shrugging out of their grasp.  
  
"Then how do you know all of this," Harry countered.  
  
She turned and grinned at them, they gulped. She said, "I am not a seeker, nor a seer, neigh a telepath. But as Blaise said yes indeed, I am not as I appear to be."  
  
"How could you hear that?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"Deathly silence in the hall," she quipped smartly. "And if not that the fact that all were straining to hear his words, ask that question thrice." She grinned at their confusion  
  
"Gods, you really are like Mione," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Do not judge how I act Potter, merely judge your own infidelity. Your own lack of knowledge and mine not lacking, none of you know whom I do, and none know me as I am." She said enraged.  
  
All this said while walking, they were a good distance from the hall when she finished her tirade. It was then that Draco chose to comment,  
  
"Really bossy like her too."  
  
It was then that she exploded, causing them to slightly slow their pace, and shrink further to the sides of the corridor.  
  
"What's wrong scared that I, H- might hate you? OH yes I know the boy-who- lived-to-make-your-life-a-living-hell, but beware, I know more about all of you, then any of you will ever know about me!" And with that she stomped to the next corridor, leaving Draco shocked, Harry pale, and half the Great Hall, two floors above terrified. Even they had heard the outburst. In the great hall, half the male population and a few of the girls rose from their seats, but were stopped by the glares from the remainder of the female population.  
  
"Sod off Ferret, and beat it cheating scum," she said callously growling at the boys as they continued to follow her.  
  
"Cheating scum?" Harry said, paling. "No, she couldn't possibly know Mione, could she?"  
  
"Nah, pureblood vixen and a Mudblood bookworm, they just don't mix," Draco replied offhandedly as they sped up after her.  
  
"Hey beat it scarface," Draco snarled as he quickened pace. "I have to show her to the common room, actually the Head Boy's room sounds better, eh?" He smirked raising his eyebrows and grinning mischievously.  
  
"Correction, Ferret, McGonnagall asked me to show her to the Head Girl's room, dunno why." Harry shot back.  
  
"She's a Slytherin, What's McGonnagall care?" Draco jeered.  
  
"I dunno," he said boredly.  
  
They heard a threatening growl, "either go now, or unlike before I will not hesitate to curse or jinx you." She snarled mercilessly.  
  
She stopped at a portrait of a bowl of fruit and tickled the green pear.  
  
"H-how'd you know," Harry sputtered while Draco simultaneously said,  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Kitchens," Mya (Mione) replied shortly, striding through the portrait- hole.  
  
Not to be outdone, the boys scrambled in after her, wary of their proximity.  
  
"Dobby," she called warmly, smiling at the house elves as they bowed and greeted her, it was almost like she was a regular visitor there. They seemed to think of her highly, but almost like an equal, 'something Hermione had never succeeded at,' Harry thought nervously.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" Dobby asked the air.  
  
"Oi Dobby, it's me," she called jovially.  
  
"Oh, Sorry Mya, I almost thought you were Mione," he sheepishly grinned.  
  
"T'so k," she laughed. "I mean we're not I THAT /I hard to tell apart are we?"  
  
They both dissolved into laughter, leaving the two boys feeling extremely unwelcome and nervous. Dobby then noticed the boys.  
  
"Mister Potter," he said bowing, before noticing Draco, "M-master Draco!" he exclaimed nervously, bowing once more.  
  
"Shush Dobby I thought you were over that already," she laughed good- naturedly, making the boys' hearts melt and Dobby smile. "Remember, he's not your master anymore, oh and before I forget why I came here," she grinned like a Cheshire cat, making the boys apprehensive once more.  
  
"Ahh yes, now what tables again," he clarified smirking, making Draco and Harry do a double take. A house elf smirking and getting into mischief, 'uh oh.'  
  
"Slytherin, and umm let's add only a few of the Gryfinndors. You know which ones, correct?"  
  
"Aye," Dobby said, gleeful once more.  
  
"Can I have some of the 'pure' then?" She asked pretending to be somber; this caused several of the other elves to chuckle and Dobby to grin maniacally.  
  
"Oi Winky!" He shouted.  
  
Winky came bustling through the crowd of elves, carrying a few sandwiches on a plate.  
  
"Thanks," Mione grinned.  
  
"No prob'" Winky said smiling. The boys gaped in shock, she'd taught the elves to be mischievous, /I use slang. They felt like they'd pass out. Draco found his voice first.  
  
"What'd ya do to the food?" He asked uneasily.  
  
"Oh nuttin," she replied grinning in a manner that reminded Harry of Sirius,  
  
'Where'd that come from,' he thought.  
  
"Just something I learned from the Marauders, especially Prongs and Padfoot" she said with a knowing glance at Harry. She wasn't saying something, and they knew it.  
  
"How'd you know about them?" Harry asked, outraged.  
  
"That's why you didn't eat," Draco said gauging her reaction.  
  
"And neither did you," she retaliated, "you were too busy flirting." Draco, much to his chagrin, turned a shade of burgundy at this. Harry chuckled before being silenced with a glare. "oh, and Potter," she said lazily, " why don't you refrain from further investigaton of myself and belongings with that lovely map and cloak of yours, invisibility can be seen by many, yet a spell is more effective than your father's cloak." She winked at his trepidation.  
  
"Besides," Hermione continued, "we wouldn't want your father's old stuff confiscated, now would we?"  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Harry roared, outraged.  
  
"I think I know," Draco stated slyly. "You almost said something with an 'H' before, and Dobby called you Miss Granger, you are Mione aren't you? And a bad actress at that." He sharply intoned. She laughed uproariously.  
  
"No Draco, I am no bad actress, for now you believe me to be Mione herself." She giggled sweetly. She smirked and left as the boys stared dumbly after her. "Close your mouths boys, you wouldn't want to swallow a fly, ne?" She laughed gracefully ascending the stairs to return to the Great Hall. She stopped and spun in a small circle before turning to them and adding, "oh and Harry, thank professor McGonnagall, but I already know where my common room and my dorm are, and I've already altered the passwords to both, have fun entering Draco." She winked before spinning once more to continue her ascension of the steps.  
  
"Just like Sirius, that she is," Harry stated wearily.  
  
"Black? The Murderer?" Draco exclaimed incredulously, appearing appalled.  
  
"He was framed, and no, he was the prankster of the marauders, a.k.a Padfoot." Harry stated peeved. "Hermione was more like Remus, a.k.a Moony, only not a werewolf, just a mediator." Draco chuckled slightly at this.  
  
"Professor Lupin, a member of the famous marauders, Sirius Black an alleged killer an your father? Who's the fourth?"  
  
"The traitor, whom still lives as well, although said to be dead. Peter Pegriew, a.k.a wormtail. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail were the marauders. Their given names as Sirius, James, Remus and Peter." Harry growled, his tone pitching a low timbre Draco had to strain to hear.  
  
"Peter's dead, everyone knows that." He stated smugly, thinking he had one up on the famous 'boy-who-lived.'  
  
They were walking up the stairs as they spoke, but before Harry could reply to Draco's comment a shimmering golden sign wove itself from a ribbon formed from the thin air, shimmering as it startled the boys. It said in clear cursive, easy for all to read.  
  
'Harry, I will never forgive you for hurting Mione, INFIDEL. You cheated on her with Lavender, and she knows, as well as I. I know, for I promised to make your life the same hell that the dear marauders made for poor old Severus, poor chap, always picked on, ne?'  
  
The words, after the boys had read, twisted themselves into an excellent model of a three dimensional hand, making an extremely rude gesture none could mistake before forming the rest of the writing.  
  
'O well, but Harry-kins, you might want to hurry back to the Hall, so  
as to save what's left of your pride...baby pictures are SOO fun.'  
Mya 'ruse' Prewitt  
  
Harry blanched at this, and Draco broke into raucous laughter as the two sprinted the distance back to the Hall. They skidded to a halt, panting heavily, and pushing their once impeccable hair (in Draco's case) out of their eyes, Harry's stayed in his eyes anyways though. Arriving in time to see the starry nighttime ceiling fade from the clear navy celestial views, to an especially embarrassing picture of a 'lil Harry-kins' in diapers. This wizard's photo of Harry suckling his thumb sending the hall into a thunderous laughter.  
  
"Detention Miss Prewitt," Dumbledore said good-naturedly as the hall cried in mirth. The twenty or so minutes remaining of the feast were quiet enough, albeit that was loud enough to wake a sleeping dragon. The only disturbance was when Hermione rose from her seat. The hall silenced, every student watching her, awaiting her next move.  
  
"Can't a girl leave a dinner early, or am I going to suffer someone's third degree?" The students of Muggle heritage laughed at this, and quickly explained it to the clueless purebloods, she gave a slight bow, tipping her imaginary hat, before exiting the hall, pausing at the door, not even turning around, to add. "Follow me and I will not hesitate to hex you." There was a scraping of chairs as the majority of the male population resumed their seats, she smirked and added, "Anyone who follows me," and with that Ms. Norris mewed and returned to the staff's table to resume eating her sardines.  
  
"Ferret," Hermione said, approaching a portrait of the first head boy and girl. Jacques and Desiree.  
  
"Any special meaning behind that?" Desiree winked.  
  
"Don't you already know?" Hermione giggled, then added seriously, "and no one, and I mean no one, gets in without the password."  
  
"Gotcha," said Jacques.  
  
"Thanks Jack," she said, blowing him a kiss, he blushed and Desiree snorted before kissing him, this continued for a few moments before Hermione made an 'ahem' and they opened and closed the portrait before resuming their kiss.  
  
She had showered and changed into her pajamas, and was currently reading. It was about half an hour after she had gotten there when she heard a strangled shout from the other side of the portrait hole. She grinned, this would be...fun...  
  
She opened the frame just enough to see a livid Draco. "What's wrong?" She asked innocently.  
  
He took a deep breath before replying it what he probably thought was a calm manner, but Hermione could tell that he was seething inside, 'perfect' she thought.  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
"Alright then, you going to come in or not?" She asked blandly, opening the portrait hole all the way, keeping the same bored expression. Although she could very well say the expression on his face was priceless. His face flushed white, and then red momentarily before he regained control after seeing her pajamas, she looked down and flushed red. She was planning to do this but he didn't need to know that. She was an excellent actress.  
  
She made a mad dash for the restroom adjacent to the common room. She slammed the door and sank to the floor. She had put a temporary charm on the door so as she could see out clearly but no one could see in. She watched him drop his mask and turn a bright red before sinking onto one of the plus couches, 'he had probably liked the show,' she grinned. She looked over her pajamas, a small silvery silky camisole top and low-rise baggy drawstring dark green silk pants. The outfit showed all of her curves, yet left much to the imagination, 'let him stew on that,' she though mischievously. She had gotten a reaction from him all right, seeing him sitting on the couch there proved it.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He had been in front of the goddamned portrait for half an hour already, the damn girl just kept giggling and the boy shaking his head at the given password.  
  
"We cannot allow you to enter the rooms without the proper password, head boy or not," Desiree sing-songed. Jacques smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I apologize but you must have the password to enter," he said honestly. Draco didn't give a damn; the password he was told was 'jelly beans' damn Dumbledore and his fondness of sweets. He let out a strangled shout, immediately chastising himself mentally for his lack of self-control.  
  
He quickly spun as the portrait cracked open, mad as a bull shown red; he looked on the girl, unable to keep up his cold façade, her innocent demeanor too much. 'Damn her to hell,' he thought stubbornly as she said, "What's wrong?" He breathed deep and calmly replied.  
  
"Nothing," although he could even hear himself the underlying anger in the tone, he prayed she didn't notice, but thought her too damn sensitive not to notice. She appeared not to have, 'did I overestimate her?' He thought curiously. She asked if he was going to come in or not and as he looked up she opened the portrait hole all the way. 'Bloody Hell!' his mind screamed. He couldn't help but quickly scan her body, it appeared flawless, her creamy tan skin like a light caramel, and her breasts full and round... 'Damn it, not again!' He thought after regaining his self control, he saw her look down and notice her attire, she flushed a pretty crimson, 'wait, since when is crimson pretty?' he asked himself as he saw her make a mad dash for what he assumed was the bathroom.  
  
Since you met her, a voice replied.  
  
'Damn it all to hell,' he thought again, he seemed to use the phrase more often than he liked, sinking onto the couch, and thus becoming painfully aware of his erection. He tried to leash his mind in, but it controlled itself. He kept seeing her standing before him, only this time his imagination was a horrible thing, it kept showing less and less clothing on her, and different settings, like his room. 'Damn it, I need a shower, cold.' He thought desperately.  
  
He saw her dash for her room, not even noticing him on the couch, and he stepped into the bathroom, it smelled of cinnamon, honey, and something he couldn't name, this was familiar, but distinctly her. The tightening of his loins more apparent he cursed and turned the cold water on full blast biting back a yelp as it hit his erection and the open lashes on his back.  
  
"How the hell am I going to survive this?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"I can help," a voice replied smoothly.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Calm down Draco and look for something silver," it said.  
  
"The only silver things are the taps and the mirror." He snapped.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, such temper, besides, I've seen all, yet have no eyes, I can capture images you know," said the voice melodically.  
  
"Another talking mirror," he groaned.  
  
"Want to see some pictures of her?" It asked slyly.  
  
"No thank you," he replied stiffly, as even with the cold water, at the thought of her, the tightening resumed. 'Damn it,' he cursed.  
  
"Mind says one thing, body another," the mirror said playfully.  
  
'Damn it all to hell,' he thought, 'I'm never going to survive this.'  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It had been two weeks since the 'portrait hole incident' and Mione loved her classes, it was so easy for her. She was breezing through the subjects and even the extra credit. The only aspect of her old personality that she had altered was this, she did not answer unless called upon, and unfortunately for professor Snape, who had taken an immediate disliking to the girl, despite her house, a great deal of embarrassment.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Professor Snape prowled around the classroom, looking for chances to deduct points from Gryfinndor, or Hermione, whichever was easiest. He was breathing down Neville's neck when Pravati gasped, "Five points from Gryfinndor for disturbing the class Miss Patail." He said in his silky voice.  
  
"P-professor," she stammered, "M-Mya's potion is aqua!"  
  
"That's absurd, it wont turn that color for another week, even if it is brewed incorrectly," he said, briefly glancing at the potion. He did a double take, it WAS aqua! "Miss Prewitt, explain yourself!" He thundered.  
  
"Sir, in my own experience I had found a way to more effectively and timely brew the potion, it is correct is it not?" Snape was furious; the girl had shone him up in his own class.  
  
"And how perchance did you do this?" He asked, his voice deadly.  
  
She shrugged, "it's quite simple really, instead of adding twelve newt's eyes, add 6 dried ones and in place of the 7.5 ounces of crushed mandrake root add 2.3 ounces of the root and .5 an ounce of wolfsbane." He gaped at her, not in all his years of experimenting and teaching had he ever thought of that. He was livid, to say the least, yet deeply impressed.  
  
"Very well, class dismissed early for the next week, IF," he said, causing the students to pause in cleanup. "Miss Prewitt's potion is effective, and everyone will get a 100,if not everyone gets a 0 and stays after class." The class was shocked, terrified of what would happen if it was wrong. Snape was hoping it was, hoping to show her up, to finally knock her off her 'high horse.'  
  
"Whom will you test the potion on?" He asked delicately.  
  
"Myself," she replied crisply.  
  
The class murmured, the potion, when brewed the normal period of time though incorrectly, had gruesome side effects. No one knew what the side effects of this potion would be if it was wrong.  
  
She smiled at them, "what's wrong, it's just a burn heal potion," and that it was, but it required a decent burn to even test. She murmured a few words and a small blue flame, the same that she had set on Snape's robes in first year, appeared in the jar she held out. She smiled and placed her hand in the jar. The class wrinkled their noses as the smell of burned flash permeated the room.  
  
"Enough," Snape said, and she removed her bloody and burned hand. She stuck it into the potion she had brewed. She waited about a minute before removing her hand from the now burgundy potion. The class gasped, she looked at her arm, and it was covered in a sheen of what looked like wax.  
  
"Relax," she said, "it's just like the paraffin wax." And with that she peeled it off. "It helps to speed the healing up," she commented, surveying her arm, before holding it above her head.  
  
The class, and Snape as well, gasped at the sight. Not a single small scar, or remnant of the burn. With the longer version, small scars would remain. Snape was furious, but he had given his word, "class dismissed," he said icily as they dashed for the door, every student smiling.  
  
It was thus proven that she had more 'cheek and spine' as the others called it. She found this term highly amusing, yet kept mostly to herself nonetheless. She seemingly scared the hell out of everyone, even many of the teachers. Thus making her possibly unapproachable to all. Those whom actually did approach her were held in high regard, for everyone thought them to be brave. 'Stupid fools,' she thought icily, glaring at a leering boy, he gulped and whorled around to talk to the 1st person he saw. This turning out to be professor Snape, he was not amused. Mione giggled and continued walking, ignorant of the stares. ' My gosh, there's no more dress code yet everyone wears those damn uniforms.  
  
She sat boredly in transfiguration, watching the others struggle, the classes were Slytherin-Gryfinndor and only Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Kevon (Gr), and Luke (Sl) were finished. Naturally she had been the first to complete. She sighed, before an idea came to mind as she watched the separate groups of boys babble on about what else, quidditch. The bell ringing signified nothing, as they were to stay there after class until finished, and she was too absorbed with her idea, and the boys with their conversations.  
  
'Hmm,' she thought avidly, 'another thing for me to try.' She smirked, receiving a few panicked glances. Usually she smirked right before pulling a prank of some sorts, and even the professor was a little wary. So naturally the animatedly chatting room was silent, fearful and apprehensive of her next move.  
  
She stood and strode out the door, leaving a panicked class in her wake, many just realizing the bell had rung long ago. 'Why do I even bother?' she thought, exiting the common room moments later, ' to visit a place devoid of any friends or even companions?'  
  
'Because you're lonely, ' her subconscious admonished.  
  
'Am not,' she childishly replied. The wordless argument continuing until Mione reached the threshold of Madame Hooch's office. She knocked briskly before entering.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Prewitt," Madame Hooch (I'm just going to call her MH) said warily.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor," Mione greeted warmly. MH, seeing as how the girl was in a learning mode, visibly relaxed.  
  
"What can I do for you child?" she asked in a motherly tone.  
  
"Well...you see...OH BUGGER!" Mione exclaimed exasperatedly. "Madame I never really learned to fly, and I was wondering..." Only to be cut off by.  
  
"Good heavens child! Don't dally!" MH cried, sweeping the poor girl out of her office and towards the quidditch pitch. Her eyes were wide as she comprehended what the girl had told her, a seventh year Hogwarts student who couldn't fly, 'not on my watch' she thought avidly.  
  
"Do you perchance have a broom?" MH asked skeptically.  
  
"Y-yes," she stuttered, holding hers out like a baby. And a baby it was.  
  
"A-a Celestial Butterfly!?" The hawk-like woman screeched, sounding much like her namesake, causing Mione to wince. "This wont even be on the market for over a week!"  
  
"It won't?" Mione asked perplexed.  
  
MH proceeded to haul the poor girl directly onto the field. "You lot clear off now!" she shouted at the congregated students whom had been playing a game with a soccer ball in place of the quaffle. The students grumbled as they descended, Harry, Ron, Dean, and others among them, but not a Slytherin in sight.  
  
"Why do we haf'ta clear off, no one's booked this slot?" Ron asked densely.  
  
"It is booked, now clear off!" MH shouted, causing all but Harry, Ron and Mione to scatter fearfully.  
  
"By whom?" Harry questioned confoundedly.  
  
"Me," Mione answered in a small voice.  
  
"Oh," said Ron, scorn laced throughout his tone, "can't fly around trash, eh?" He scoffed murderously glaring at the nervous girl; the sight of the normally cold and distant girl nervous perplexed Harry to no end.  
  
"Actually," she stated quietly, "I've never flown before."  
  
Both boys erupted in laughter.  
  
"That's a good one Mya, but seriously." Ron said through the laughter, clutching his sides harshly.  
  
"I thought I said clear off!" MH (Hooch) snapped. "I can't teach her to fly with you two here!" Both boys gaped, then paled drastically. They looked terrified, for they had just unwittingly mocked her. They scampered off, sneaking into the stands when she had turned her back.  
  
"This ought to be good," Ron grinned maliciously.  
  
"I dunno," Harry said quietly, "this IS a tad harsh, you know."  
  
"Think of all the times she insulted you," he said while focusing on the two forms on the pitch. Harry shrugged and then grinned.  
  
"But her face is a tad higher than that Ron," Ron glowed scarlet; clashing horribly with his hair, then shifted his gaze off the unsuspecting girl's ass.  
  
Dean suddenly seemed to appear in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys," he smirked. Both looked confused.  
  
"Hey Dean, what's up?"  
  
He made a motion with his hands and almost sixty Gryfinndors appeared behind him, most in their 6th and 7th years.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Giving the others a good show." He grinned mercilessly.  
  
"That's not right," Ron said.  
  
"Shush it's starting," he motioned and the others took their seats.  
  
Hermione hadn't noticed them, and MH wasn't about to tell her, 'the poor girl doesn't need the attention.' She thought sadly.  
  
She gave the girl ample instruction, and Hermione breathed deep, mentally prepping herself for her task. She breathed deep once more before beginning.  
  
She raised her right hand over the broom slowly, before commanding sharply, "up!"  
  
The broom instantly hovered to attention, and a few of the unnoticed Gryfinndors made silent sounds of dejection. She made a small half smile, and instantly the boys were paying much closer attention, she had a BEAUTIFUL smile, how hadn't they noticed? Then they recalled why, 'she's never smiled before.'  
  
Harry was the only one who had seen her smile, 'just like Mione' he thought sadly, missing her. The smiles melted his heart as much as any of the other boys' hearts, but he had seen a full smile.  
  
She promptly mounted the broom, kicking off into the sunset sky. The darkening light giving her an ethereal glow, making her look like a fallen impassioned angel. The boys' attention never wavered.  
  
She was slightly unsteady at first, but with each passing second she gained both momentum and confidence. She was now moving so fast that even Harry had trouble following her movements, and almost missed her heartfelt smile as she zoomed across the sky doing loops, stunts and other tricks. The last light of day reflecting off her tawny hair, the ethereal glow ever-present making her even more beautiful.  
  
She finally looked towards the stands, pausing mid-loop upside down, her shirt riding up slightly. The sixty-odd people in the stands stood silent. She gave a loud shriek and dived for the ground vertically. The crowd collectively held their breaths. She pulled up from the dive merely inches from collision and jumped off grabbing the broom to her chest nervously. MH was nowhere in sight, and if they wanted a rumble she was hopelessly outnumbered, sure as hell she wouldn't go down without a fight, but that was an impossibility.  
  
Slowly, one student began to clap, then another joined in, then another. Soon all but three of the crowd was clapping. Those three being Harry, Ron and Dean. Dean was fuming and Harry and Ron were gaping in shock.  
  
Someone called over the noise, "Man, on her first time she was even better than Harry!" this resulting in a slightly angered boy-who-lived.  
  
AT DINNER   
  
Hermione was sitting calmly at her table eating spaghetti. She amusedly noted that many other students were eyeing the food nervously, and others eating only what she ate, she smiled inside her head.  
  
A first year Gryfinndor approached the table nervously, earning looks of loathing and hatred from the other occupants. She recognized him.  
  
"Umm, Mya?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Yea Mikeal?" she answered warmly in a motherly tone. He relaxed somewhat, but still looked warily at the other Slytherins. The other Slytherins casually eavesdropped, including everyone's favorite ferret, (He's mine back off HISS! )  
  
"I, err, well I'm having a bit of a problem with transfiguration again." He said sheepishly. She smiled ruefully.  
  
"Don't worry I'll help you, same study schedule as with charms?" she asked in the same motherly tone.  
  
"Yea, thanks," he said happily, "oh, and Mya." He said slyly, earning a raised eyebrow, "for someone's first time flying you sure put Harry to shame." He grinned as she blushed, her face turning an embarrassed scarlet. The entire table, and nearby students snapped their heads up attentively. Many had spat out whatever had been in their mouths or dropped their forks and knives.  
  
"What!" Blaise shouted, a Slytherin chaser. His midnight hair getting in his eyes, the shaggy mess looked adorably woodsy, and his emerald eyes made him the catch of many girls, but he ignored all but one, the unattainable one.  
  
Hermione desperately attempted to shut Mikeal up, but he darted behind Pansy, grinned at her, and then launched into a detailed explanation of the events that had taken place just shortly before, at sunset. She was a crimson color that would have made any Gryfinndor proud. Smirking deviously, Mikeal padded back to his table, amused with his own actions.  
  
All eyes were on Hermione; she squirmed in her seat momentarily, before sprinting to the open doors of the exit to the great hall. She had barely made it out of the welcoming doors, when she was hit with a jelly-legs jinx. She was still moving at a pace easily compared to a fast walk, which surprised most people. As she gripped her wand to utter the counter-jinx it was snatched from her grasp by a grinning Tristian. He, if she remembered correctly, was a sixth year Slytherin chaser with muddy hair and eyes.  
  
"Well placed Malfoy," he praised as Blaise scooped her small featherweight figure over his shoulder gently.  
  
"Put me down or you'll be thrown back forcefully!" she growled in a gravelly undertone.  
  
"Why?" he smirked.  
  
"As I break the jinx," she replied calmly.  
  
"Yea right," he chuckled.  
  
She looked at Draco before smirking, "you'd be surprised what a bushy haired muggle-born could teach her friends." She said with a knowing glance at Draco again. He paled considerably, and then all eyes were on him.  
  
"Uhh, Blaise, you might want to-Never mind, better idea. Confoundius laxez." He said his tone becoming lazy after a brief worriment. Hermione's gaze turned from one of malice to a dreamy one as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"What was that for man?" asked Brent, a third year Slytherin with brown eyes and dark blonde hair not on the quidditch team.  
  
"If what she says is true, then we are all trudging on thin ice over an open fire," he replied cryptically.  
  
They proceeded down to the dungeons, stepping through the common room whilst heading to the boys' dormitories. The room was spotless. True, when they had left, it had been a mess, but there were house elves for a reason, no? Draco and the others began a multitude of difficult and complex locking charms and sealing spells, as well as silencing ones. Blaise stood there, holding the girl in his arms looking skeptical.  
  
"I dunno why we need these," he said as the others joined him in the circle. A bright turquoise light and a palpable power surrounding them, and a shrill scream of power that threw them all back into the walls followed his sentence.  
  
A livid girl stood from where she had been dropped, making all but one of the boys gape. She stared murderously at them, before singling Draco out with her glare. Some of the boys shivered at her glare.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" she screamed at him.  
  
"So was blasting us into the wall, we WERE just about to remove the spell anyway." He lazily replied while she seethed. The others were nothing short of terrified. She WAS powerful, AND scary. 'Man this chick's got lungs,' they thought dismally.  
  
"But if we hadn't...escorted...you here, you wouldn't have even told us about your capabilities." Draco smoothly replied. "And to think you've never flown before, what a little training could do," he said more to the others than her.  
  
"I didn't speak of it for a reason," she said stiffly.  
  
"Why?" asked a bewildered Goyle.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it, then strode toward the door and tugged. She gave a cry of frustration, then briefly glowed gold, and the boys felt many of the barriers they had erected faded instantly.  
  
"Told ya," Draco stated smugly.  
  
"Oh Draco," Mione cooed, her voice laced with honey, before switching to such a frozen tone that the bowels of Antarctica looked welcoming, "give me back my wand or I'll take it back by force."  
  
'Now why does this sound familiar?' Draco thought, while instead replying, "answer the question and I will." He said passively as Blaise and the others repaired the dispelled barriers and charms, while adding new ones.  
  
"Fine!" she said, throwing her hands up in mock defeat.  
  
"I WAS going to keep it a secret that I had never flown before, or that I even could fly. But Madame Hooch chased a bunch of people off the pitch in order for me to have my lesson, I didn't know that they were there, I wasn't watching the stands, and I'm lucky I was wearing a tight shirt, or I would've unintentionally given them an eyeful when doing loops. Happy?" She asked annoyed. "I ran inside when I heard then start clapping." She muttered, "bastards," under her breath.  
  
The boys gawked at her.  
  
"Hey," said Goyle, having an intelligent thought for once, "why don't you challenge Draco for the seeker's position? Winner gets seeker, loser is the new chaser?"  
  
"But I don't get anything out of it," Draco whined childishly as the boys laughed and Hermione glared.  
  
"I've got it!" Blaise exclaimed, his eyes glinting mischievously, "you win and she has to kiss you!"  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked, while Draco simultaneously shouted.  
  
"Deal!" he shouted.  
  
"Why would I want to do this?" Hermione asked in a tone that none could place.  
  
"Umm," they said.  
  
"I mean I COULD not even like Quidditch," she said amusedly.  
  
The boys gasped, then looked murderous.  
  
"My god," she giggled, "you boys don't like jokes, do you?" She giggled. They visibly relaxed at this statement.  
  
"So will you do it?" Tristian asked hopefully.  
  
"I dunno," she said, "what's in it for me?"  
  
'Uh oh,' the boys thought.  
  
"Do your homework?" One asked hopelessly.  
  
"No thanks, I like it how it is." She said in rebuttal.  
  
"Dates?" another quipped smartly.  
  
"Puh-lez!" She smirked, "as if."  
  
"Help with pranks?" Tristian supplied.  
  
"Nah, wait 3...2...1..."poof  
  
Four of the boys' hair turned pink, and outrageous makeup appeared on their faces.  
  
The others howled in laughter as the boys tried vainly to remove it, with or without magic. She smirked at them.  
  
"H-how!" they choked out in-between bouts of raucous laughter.  
  
"Who ate the PB&J?" she asked lightly. The four raised their hands. And everyone laughed once more. "PB&J is a Muggle food," she said happily. The others froze, "what didn't you know? That stuff's good, I absolutely LOVE pizza!" she smiled genuinely, making them melt.  
  
She smiled again, "hmm I'm in a good mood," she said happily, "what the hell, I'll do it." She took her wand from an oblivious Draco and removed the barriers and smiled at all of them. The room erupted in cheers, minus a smirking Draco and a grinning Mione.  
  
AT THE TOURNAMENT   
  
Hermione mounted her broom after the boys finished gawking at it, 'and me,' she thought cynically. Her skintight teal spaghetti strap low cut halter top and normally baggy black pants adorned with clinking chains driving her to be the center of many hungry looks from the boys, regardless of their house.  
  
She grinned at the stands, 'packed to the brim and its not even a Quidditch match.  
  
Since it was a supposedly 'Slytherins only,' match the normal commenter was absent, instead, much to Hermione's chagrin, was another Gryfinndor. Guess who. Mikael.  
  
'Just what I need,' she thought acerbically, 'a commenter with a crush on me.'  
  
Draco seemed to find this highly amusing, as Mikael launched into a pre- game speech on her. She groaned and hovered on her broom, blatantly trying to ignore the boy's magically projected voice.  
  
"What's wrong Mya? Don't you like the attention?" he smirked, full well knowing her answer.  
  
She mumbled something 'colorful,' in his direction that would've made a sailor blush, then mumbled something at Mikael. Instantly the small Gryfinndor boy turned into a small blue peone (pee-oh-nee) the same species that they had been studying earlier in CoMC. A peone was the size of a large pompom and whistled when content or happy, with its music containing healing and soothing qualities.  
  
The crowds broke into raucous laughter at this. She laughed as well, few people knew of her abilities, and she didn't want to many more to know, all that knew were smirking slyly at this.  
  
"Professor McGonnagall?" Hermione called questioningly. "Since Mikael is, well, incapable of performing his duties, why not let a girl comment. Why not Parkinslu- Parkinson?" She said sweetly, correcting herself in teacher appropriate language.  
  
"But, but," Pansy stuttered helplessly.  
  
"Come on, you can finally comment on Draco's ass and not get in trouble like you do in class," Hermione taunted, watching pansy turn a bright shade of red and Draco an odd mix of white and green. The stands erupted in laughter once more. Draco regained his balance after nearly falling off his broom.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he hissed at her.  
  
"Payback," she smirked at him gently. He growled, and took flight into position. She took a moment to catalog him into her memory. Tight forest green muscle tee, black cotton slacks, and sneakers, the shirt was deliciously tight, 'oh god what am I thinking?' she mentally chastised herself before flying to join him and Madam Hooch on the ground.  
  
Madame Hooch's voice rang over the pitch, even louder than pansy's magnified intonation without the aid of magic. She called out to the two students eyeing each other and their surroundings with vigilance.  
  
"Alright you two, come here!" she called in the loud timbre that was her voice. "Now!" she said, as they descended to her level, the girl albeit reluctant to be near the boy.  
  
"I'll be waiting for my kiss," Draco said smugly smirking at her. He grinned cheekily at her snort.  
  
"Dream on Ferret, wait no I'm even unattainable to you there." Mione said cheekily as he turned crimson, whether from anger or embarrassment Mione didn't know. The crowds rang with laughter at her response.  
  
"First to catch their snitch wins!" Madam Hooch called above the commotion.  
  
"Our snitch?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, your snitch Mr. Malfoy," Madam Hooch said repetitively. She held out two winged snitches, one silver the other the customary gold.  
  
"Silver!" Mione called happily, Draco grumbled something but complied.  
  
"They both mirror each other's actions, so it tests your skills when not under immediate pressure," Madam Hooch said forebodingly closing her hands around them once more, "when one is caught the other will disappear." She finished grandly.  
  
Both Draco and Hermione nodded and mounted their brooms.  
  
"On my mark," Madam Hooch called loudly, releasing the snitches, to zoom around their heads once before zipping off into the afternoon sky. "5...4...3...2...1...GO!" she screamed, her voice lost in the winds of their takeoff, the adolescents zooming off in opposing directions.  
  
About five or so minutes later, Hermione saw a glint of gold near the Gryfinndor stands. She squinted a moment, then zoomed off in the direction of the Slytherin stands opposing the Gyrfinndor ones. She sped past an unsuspecting Draco, and startled him, causing him to nearly fall off his broom. She had remembered, 'mirror each other's actions,' most clearly from the hawk-like woman's speech. She dodged one of the four bludgers that had been released as she continued the trek across the pitch. Finally spotting a flash of silver ahead she leant farther over and sped off after the fleeting winged ball. She was gaining by the second, and when she saw Draco's bewildered face flash before her as her and the snitch flew before him, she felt a weird drop in her stomach, 'what was that?' she thought confusedly, refocusing on her target, gaining on the tiny object once more. She blocked pansy's magnified shrieks from her ears as she reached for the elusive object fluttering madly before her.  
  
She grasped it just as it soared through the Slytherin's center goal hoop, going through it as well, and barely managing to avoid skinning her knee in the process.  
  
She held the ball proudly above her head, still fluttering madly in her grasp. The cheers of the crowd drowned out even pansy's magnified shrieks. Draco looked wounded at her happiness, so she smiled sweetly at him, this action earning him several hateful glares from other male students, his demeanor brightening slightly, but still overly depressed.  
  
"You didn't remember they mirror each others' actions? Did you?" she asked pensively. She saw a brief light above his forehead, and then she heard his comment and barely contained an amused chuckle.  
  
"Shit," he said, looking annoyed.  
  
He looked forlornly after her as she was swept away by the cheering male crowd, and watched the livid females stare after her, if he wasn't so upset, he would have laughed genuinely at the sight.  
  
The girls' looks plainly said, 'why does she ignore their attentions?' as she asked the ecstatic males to put her down, a request to which they complied instantly. She was so different from the other girls Draco thought halfheartedly, 'that's what I like about her,' then realizing his thought, walked inside, shoving pansy away, as he ascended the stairs. Entering the hall, he saw the house tables had been removed again, and instead replaced with tables seating five or six, to promote inter-house relationships.  
  
'Inter-house bull shit,' he thought, 'the only one I want is in MY house, and still that does nothing to help me.' He was a tad miffed at his own statement. He hadn't gotten the kiss, sure he was still captain and on the team, but he wasn't seeker, but wait, HE was in charge of the Quidditch team, 'hah, one small victory over her.' He thought as the other side said  
  
Wouldn't you like to be over her? It asked mercilessly.  
  
'Shut up, not funny,' he snarled at his subconscious.  
  
Oh it's not funny, its arousing it replied in a smug tone, he noticed what his thoughts had done, but the school robes hid it well.  
  
'Damn you,' he thought.  
  
Many of the girls had tried to befriend the 'ice queen,' as she was known to ignore boys' advances completely. But none of them had succeeded in their attempts, and very few hadn't tried.  
  
Yet among those who hadn't tried was Ginny Weasley. She always made excuses and had few friends, but her most common excuse was, 'she hates my brother, so why not me,' although she seemed to be trying to convince herself as much as them.  
  
She had finally worked up enough courage to ask her, so she approached her warily.  
  
"Hey Gin what can I do for you?" Mya asked warmly. Ginny was shocked, few knew that nickname, and fewer used it. "Sit down, people are staring," Mya joked, but it was no joke, half the school was watching them. Ginny hurriedly sat down next to her. "How are you?" Mya asked in the same warm tone.  
  
"Umm, fine," Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Oh relax I don't bite," she joked, "well not you at least, I might hex your brother to bits, well one of them, the rest are pretty cool, but Percy needs to chill," she smiled. Ginny's shock was evident on her face.  
  
"Uhh, I was wondering if you could help me with transfiguration?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Aww Ginny what happened, Mione told me that used to be your best subject." She whined despondently. "Any true friend of Mione's is a friend of mine," she added happily, smiling genuinely. Ginny immediately lightened up  
  
"You know Mione?" she asked happily.  
  
"Shh, we'll talk later, portrait of Jacques and Desiree, password, 'amazing bouncing ferret,' but don't tell Draco, he still has to have me let him in." she winked at Ginny's giggle.  
  
"Kay," she said happily, scampering off to her old table to retrieve her books. All of the other girls immediately crowded around her, cornering her with questions, she returned smiling as Mione thought this,  
  
'Congrats Ginny you're the new ms. Popular.' She returned and the two girls began eating their meal.  
  
A few minutes later, when they were just beginning their dessert Draco sauntered over to their table with his cocky attitude. Mione caught Ginny's eye and rolled hers, causing Ginny to giggle.  
  
"All right Prewitt out with it, what's the damn password?" he was angry, all could tell. She smirked before replying.  
  
"Language Ferret," and Ginny giggled and he scowled at them, "the last password was 'slimy git,' and before that was 'ferret,' this forming a pattern for you?" she smirked and he growled. 'Sexy growl,' she thought briefly before pushing the thought away furious at herself.  
  
Draco's P.O.V   
  
'Damn it, why cant I stay mad at this hot chick?' he thought, 'wait hot chick, where the hell did that come from?'  
  
Admit it, you want her, that annoying voice said slyly.  
  
'Do not!' he thought bitterly growling at her and sitting down across from her.  
  
"Sorry, no animals allowed, and that includes Ferrets," Mione quipped sarcastically and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Shut up," he told her.  
  
"Don't tell her to shut up," Mione calmly said.  
  
"What, you the Weasel's friend now?" he asked sardonically.  
  
"No," she said smartly, "I'm his little sister's friends, and she's no Weasel." She smirked before adding, "now scram Ferret before I turn you into one, eh Albino?"  
  
She resumed eating her ice cream after the taunting banter, 'mm I love mint chocolate chip,' she thought happily. She licked her lips as some of the gooey substance escaped her mouth, running her tongue smoothly over her lower lip.  
  
Half the males, whom had been watching her, stood abruptly in their seats and left the hall quickly, the others fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats. Draco, however did no such thing, despite his 'discomfort,' he had more control then that. She laughed inside her head, but on the outside no one could have told that she had noticed, and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Go sit with Parkinslut, you're not wanted here," Ginny said, mildly imitating Hermione's tone. Mione smirked and Draco snarled; yet left them in a flourish of robes.  
  
"Nice," Mione said, "I'll make you a mini-me yet." And then they grinned and Ginny giggled.  
  
"Thanx," she said happily.  
  
"No prob, see you at the room later, makeover courtesy of me," she winked and Ginny shrieked happily.  
  
"Cool!" with a laugh from both girls as Ginny scampered off down the hall to class. Hermione finished her rapidly melting ice cream, relieved that all the boys had left, 'wonder why,' she thought cynically. And stood from the table, she had no classes until the next day, and she had completed her homework DAYS ago.  
  
She decided to walk out to the Quidditch pitch, and once there, she got out her broom and began practicing stunts and dives. As soon as a crowd started to gather, she zoomed through the open window into her common room and plopped down on one of the overstuffed couches.  
  
IT MOVED. She shrieked and jumped off of it, spinning around in a roundhouse kick, only to have it blocked by a pillow, and a sleepy face behind. The face sat up groggily, it was Draco.  
  
"Whaa-zit?" he yawned sleepily.  
  
"Articulate aren't you Malfoy?" she smirked, and he sobered enough to stop yawning, although he looked ready to fall asleep again at any given moment.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"Common room, I wasn't looking and I plopped on the couch."  
  
"Oh gooh-d-nite," he yawned, she pouted and poked him.  
  
"Wake-y wake-y 'lil Ferret, go sleep in your room, I have company coming."  
  
That got him up, and quickly too.  
  
"Who?" He questioned sharply.  
  
"Who else," she smirked, "Ginny,"  
  
"Oh," and he plopped back down.  
  
"HEY!" she said, upset. He snorted and rolled over, swatting at her hand as if it were a fly. "Fine stay there, when you're full asleep we'll do your makeup."  
  
That got him to leave, scowling too. He stalked off to his room seemingly almost asleep, but in reality he was wide-awake. He had been pretending to be asleep, but she didn't need to know that. Truth be told, he had been invisible, but human contact had broken the charm.  
  
He muttered a few words in an ancient charm and instantly he was in his boxers, a dark green silk, much darker than Mya's pants, almost a black in green. He muttered a new charm, and instantly the bewitched cameras in the common room displayed their images across his walls, they were wizarding cameras of course; he wouldn't stoop to Muggle methods. He would watch them though,  
  
'What are they up to?' he wondered. Fixing his gaze intently on the wall as the portrait opened to reveal a very out of breath Mya and Ginny, both faces rosy, chests heaving with exertion, but he barely noticed the Weasley girl, his thoughts were on the lively brunette girl at her side grinning as she panted, her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took, she looked gorgeous to him, even like that, her eyes sparkling with unbidden laughter.  
  
"That w-was awesome!" Ginny giggled between labored breaths.  
  
"They wont be able to get that makeup off for almost a week," Mya smirked. "They act like sluts, so they should REALLY look like them, eh Gin?" and they both broke out in giggles.  
  
"Yea but doing it to my brother and Harry was a bit harsh, don't you think?" she giggled, and Draco noticed that Mya's face darkened severely, her giggles ceasing in the blink of an eye.  
  
"To your brother yes, but to Harry, no." she said curtly, "you shouldn't feel sorry for the cheating bastard." She scowled, and Draco brightened.  
  
'She doesn't like Potter? Yea!' he thought enthusiastically.  
  
"What's this everyone keeps talking bout him being unfaithful?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Mya asked shocked.  
  
"No," she shook her head.  
  
"He's been seeing Lavender, since 5th year when him and Mione started dating, they kept their 'rendezvous,' a secret though," she said bitterly. Ginny gaped.  
  
"HE DID WHAT!" she roared.  
  
"You think I'd lie?" she said darkly, and Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Now I understand why you dislike him so much, and to think I pitied the bastard, and even used to have a crush on him." She spat, fire in her grassy eyes, swirls of brown entering, showing her anger in its fullest.  
  
"Don't worry, there's plenty of time to plot revenge, later, now why did we come here again?" Mya sad 'oh-so-innocently' Ginny giggled, and soon both had started.  
  
This had continued for so long Draco was beginning to get bored with it; it had been almost three hours when a new subject finally caught his dozing attention.  
  
"...So," Ginny said, smirking almost like Draco, or that's what he thought. His head drooping on his arm, prepared t give up and doze off,  
  
'They talk too much,' he thought tiredly.  
  
"Got any crushes on boys?" Draco's head shot up so fast he got whiplash in the back of his neck. He grimaced and rubbed the sore muscles, as he intently stared at the makeshift screen.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it," she giggled in a fashion so unlike her.  
  
"Yes," prompted Ginny, both her and Draco leaning closer, but of course neither of the girls knew about the cameras.  
  
"No," she said flatly, the giggle gone from her voice as if it had never been there. Both of the other people sweatdropped, but the girls didn't notice, for this he was thankful.  
  
"Aww, come on Mya, there's got to be SOMEONE you like," she whined, unfazed at the girl's voice. "I mean you have a total 'hunk' as the others call him, sleeping in the next room and you don't even think he's hott?" she pouted and Draco leant, if possible, closer to the wall that was currently the screen.  
  
"Nope, sorry Gin, I just don't find the 'I'm-a-conceited-ass-and-so-much- better-than-you' look appealing. Besides, he isn't THAT hott," she said, and Draco's head drooped up in his room.  
  
'I'm not a conceited ass,' he thought sourly, 'but if that's what she thinks, I'll have to change that.' He half-smiled as thoughts entered his mind, but they were quickly overpowered by unwonted thoughts and he tried to remove those, with little avail.  
  
Oh, but isn't he THAT cute? The annoying voice said in her head.  
  
'Shut up!' she told it harshly, and it seemed to giggle. She and Ginny then proceeded to switch topics once more and talk about school. Draco, up in his room, sighed in exasperation. It was so frustrating, but they had no idea, they didn't even know that he had been watching them since they entered the room. This brought a small trace of satisfaction to his thoughts.  
  
"So Mya, am I going to look like you when this is all through?" Ginny asked breathlessly around four in the morning.  
  
"No, your hair and eyes are different, but you'll still be 'hott' don't worry," she smirked as Ginny squealed happily. They launched into a new conversation on makeup and clothes, or more like Ginny did and Mya just smiled at her sweetly. The hours were agonizingly slow for him in his room, watching them in secret.  
  
Draco had gotten bored with this aimless chatter, he sighed exasperatedly, but then he got an idea. He smirked and raised his wand, his thoughts a few choice words, 'this just might work,' he grinned slyly.  
  
He removed the gel from his hair, and tousled it slightly, as if he had been sleeping, he smirked, then put on his best acting face. He trudged down the stairs sleepily, yawning. A forest green towel swung carelessly over his arm. He didn't notice the girls, 'or that's what they think,' he mentally smirked, yawning again. He kept walking until he tripped over something.  
  
"AAFG!" his shout became muffled by something soft...  
  
"Good aim with the pillow Mya," Ginny commented happily, though somewhat disappointed, but only Draco caught this. "Otherwise he might have broken his 'oh so precious nose,' " she smirked halfheartedly at her own attempt of humor.  
  
"I didn't want him falling on me," came the stiff, albeit somewhat muffled reply from beneath the warm feathers, smelling of her honey and cinnamon shampoo, and something else, distinctly her.  
  
"Earth to Malfoy, come in Malfoy," Mione said in a falsetto deep voice, causing Ginny to giggle.  
  
"Wha-zzit?" he asked sleepily, yawning widely and popping his jaw in the process and appearing half asleep.  
  
"Get off me," she said impatiently, squirming beneath his muscled body, alerting both to their closeness, however, Draco did his best not to react, and barley noticed the crimson flush of her neck from beneath the pillow, however neither girl knew of his alertness, and he planned to keep it that way.  
  
"Waa...rrmm...slll...eeep," he said tiredly, snuggling closer to her tense body as if in a manner of utmost lassitude. Ginny giggled uncontrollably and Mione growled softly, he barley even heard it.  
  
"Oh, hello Pansy," she growled in a dark tone, full of malice and hate. Draco shot up as if burned by an unquenchable fire in his haste to avoid the absent blonde. Darting behind a chair before fearfully glancing around the room, anxiety etched on his face.  
  
"Knew that would do it," she chuckled at the poor boy's demeanor, and Ginny stifled giggles miserably.  
  
"Where's the bitch?" he asked, angry with himself for his own weakness.  
  
"You fell asleep on me, I had to do something," she stated offhandedly.  
  
"WHAT!" he shouted, turning scarlet in blush.  
  
"You mean you were asleep the whole time, when you came down, tripped over my bag, fell on Mya and snuggled against her?" Ginny implored amazedly.  
  
'Keep thinking that,' he mentally smirked, while saying.  
  
"I did what!" aloud. The girls looked at each other in shock, Mione obviously shaken. Ginny's eyes took a wicked glint of mischief before she spoke.  
  
"So you subconsciously like snuggling Mya?" she gushed, grinning wickedly, 'almost like a Slytherin fourth year,' he thought momentarily, before processing what she had said.  
  
He gulped visibly, 'uh oh,' he thought, 'dangerous grounds.' He paled even more, 'I'm sooo dead,' he thought worriedly. 'The acting bit's gone too far,' Draco jumped as Mya scooted away, grabbed his towel and scampered off to the bathroom.  
  
"Wait 'til everyone hears that the ferret likes Mya!" Ginny chorused happily.  
  
"GINN-NNY!" Hermione shrieked frazzled.  
  
Draco gulped as he closed the darkened mahogany door, the pale moonlight only accentuating his nerves and sweat. He thanked whatever deity presiding over them that the girls hadn't noticed it. But when he was that close to 'that girl' his control was shattered in milliseconds, and well...his body reacted (I'm sure you all know what I mean ;-) giggles)  
  
'Why is she the only one who does this to me?' he wondered, 'no one else affects me in this way, and many are more beauteous then her.'  
  
You like her the A.S.S. teased (annoying self-centered {duh} subconscious) callously teased.  
  
'NO!' his mind vehemently denied, but even he couldn't shake the feeling of her curves beneath him.  
  
'Pansy in a thong, Pansy in a thong, Pansy in a thong...' he monotonously thought, shivering in revulsion at the disgustingly sobering mantra that had the effects of MANY cold showers.  
  
"OH Mi-gohd," Mya (Mione) quivered, "I'm so glad that he was so out of it that he didn't notice my PJ's."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, and he could feel an evil smirk radiate from the words themselves, he didn't need to see her face to know that was the expression she wore. "I'm sure he would've liked the show," she giggled coyly.  
  
Draco attempted to dredge up an inkling of what she had been wearing.  
  
'Oh yea,' he thought, ' a silvery silky bra top and the same baggy dark green silk pants as the last time I saw them.'  
  
"Blast it!" he muttered so low; it was a wonder he was even aware of what he'd said. 'I really need a COLD shower,' he grimaced at the unwelcome thought of the icy water.  
  
Twenty or so minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, feeling greatly refreshed. Clad in the same silk boxers, a forest green towel slung carelessly over his shoulder, slightly dripping on the stone floor as he walked. Upon not even walking a dozen feet, he promptly tripped over something, flinging out his hands to break his fall. The pale appendages coming into contact with two soft objects, ( writer smirks deviously ) which, he subsequently processed as Mya's breasts, the realization having an unwelcome effect on his recently relaxed body. 'UH OH!' flashed through his mind...followed by...  
  
"HENTAI!!!" screamed by the owner of the tanned flesh he was currently groping. He quickly moved the offending limbs, only to further collide with the irate young woman below him, unpleasant thoughts clouding his timorous mind. 


	2. june10th 20

What a Name Can Hide  
  
Chapter # 20  
  
New Revelations  
  
Notes: I do not own the story, as I am not J.K. Rowling. I do however own a few characters (OC) and the plot. Please be gracious and review. Also, whenever I refer to the characters Mya, Mione, and Hermione, be aware that they are all one person.  
  
Summary of Last Time:  
  
'Oh yea,' he thought, ' a silvery silky bra top and the same baggy dark green silk pants as the last time I saw them.'  
  
"Blast it!" he muttered so low; it was a wonder he was even aware of what he'd said. 'I really need a COLD shower,' he grimaced at the unwelcome thought of the icy water.  
  
Twenty or so minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, feeling greatly refreshed. Clad in the same silk boxers, a forest green towel slung carelessly over his shoulder, slightly dripping on the stone floor as he walked. Upon not even walking a dozen feet, he promptly tripped over something, flinging out his hands to break his fall. The pale appendages coming into contact with two soft objects, (* writer smirks deviously *) which, he subsequently processed as Mya's breasts, the realization having an unwelcome effect on his recently relaxed body. 'UH OH!' flashed through his mind...followed by...  
  
"HENTAI!!!" screamed by the owner of the tanned flesh he was currently groping. He quickly moved the offending limbs, only to further collide with the irate young woman below him, unpleasant thoughts clouding his timorous mind.  
  
This Time:  
  
Draco quickly removed his hands, only to further collide with the infuriated girl below him, unwittingly molding his body against hers, and startling himself as well as her, his blush and hers increasing tenfold, along with his apprehension.  
  
"Ow!" both shouted at the same time. Ginny's laughter was hysteric, until she silenced and froze abruptly, but neither noticed.  
  
"Get off me!" Mya shouted, and he tried vainly to push himself off her bosom, where his face had connected. And shouted a reply, warily.  
  
"I cant!"  
  
"WHAT!" she shrieked.  
  
"Because of me," a smooth voice interjected, causing both to freeze, and Draco to pale. The cold and merciless tones slithering into their conversation. Draco felt himself lifted by an invisible force. He locked his blood red eyes with the girl of tawny hair.  
  
"Child of dark who refused not the light, perish for thy choice. Or join the dark to corrupt the light, brighten only sins." And to this she coldly replied.  
  
"Riddles cryptic of no meaning, do not phase me much. For they are riddles of no worth, even as the named shared with thy, eh Tom Riddle? The riddle's pitiful voice." She smirked at his face, once chalky, taking on a reddish hue, his eyes glowing dangerously.  
  
"Bitch!" he snarled, loosing his composure, forgetting the other two. And thus freeing them from their binds, but none dared move as she continued her idiom.  
  
"Denounce the dark and join the light, the serpent slithers no more, the Slytherin king bow to its prince, a new reign upholds. For the one who does not belong, in thine, the serpents' den. Shalt be revealed by the time of May, lest they die in turmoil. Begone, that of filth, and those marked by thy." She coldly intoned and he disappeared, "bastard," she hissed and grimaced.  
  
"what was that about?" Draco asked.  
  
"the prophecy of the sphinx..." ginny intoned timidly "choose the light and darkness vanish, refuse and darkness falls light to vanish forever more. But the chosen can be fazed thrice, each chance more dire then the last, one whom she trusts shall betray, and an old enemy ally. An enemy to a lover, and an ally turn to darkness each shall pay their price." She said as they all paled.  
  
"and so it has begun, fazed not in twice attempted, but the third most dire at thy helm, is still to come."  
  
"I know that voice," mya(mione) said, almost shyly and afraid. "mother, death does have a voice, no?" and the tinkling bell of laughter that was motherly in warmth was heard to them.  
  
"Yes child, but beware..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Please review, gracias, Ja Ne.  
  
----------\/ 


End file.
